Cover Up
by eligentvomit
Summary: Trouble in the Los Noches shower room. will Ulquiorra ever learn to not step out of the shower only in a towel? how will grimmjow take it? and what does yammy have to do with it? GrimmUlqui boyXboy you don't like it then don't read it. one-shot Rated M


Hey this is my second fanfic I hope you enjoy it. The italicized is Grimmjow, bold is Ulqui, and regular is Yammy. This is a Grimm/Ulqui fic boyxboy. If you don't like it then please don't read it.

Review if you want to good or bad I can take it. just please don't be rude. Helpful criticism is nice but there is a difference between helpful criticism and being rude.

This is rated M for some sexual stuff and for bad language.

Cover Up

_"Shit Ulquiorra, you can't just step out of the shower like that in only a towel!" I exclaimed out of surprise but mostly because as soon as I saw him just a towel and watched the water in his now flattened hair drip down his pale well-toned chest I got hard. Of course I would never tell him that. How embarrassing that would be and I'm sure I would get crap about it from Nnoitra later._

**"And why can't I sexta?" asked Ulquiorra a little pissed. Geez can't even take a shower without Grimmjow shouting nonsense at me.**

_Shit what am I going to say? "You're too white that's why. You're going to blind someone doing that. You got to cover up more or at least give a warning." I sound so lame there is no way he is going to believe that. _

**"I see that would be troublesome if someone were to go blind. It would probably cause problems for lord Aizen." Wow how stupid does he think I am. I'm too white, that sounds so racist, what a lame excuse. I can clearly see that he is aroused; he is only wearing a towel himself after all. Oh well I will play along for now, this could be fun.**

_Wow he believed it, that's a first. "Ya so you better put some clothes on." Man I just keep getting harder the longer I watch him! Stupid hormones leave me alone for once!_

**"Alright," I turned around and walked toward my clothes slowly and bent down to retrieve them, making sure to give him plenty of time to gawk at my ass. And sure enough when I stood back up he was even harder and his face was bright red. Perfect. Then I started to un-wrap my towel really slow, leaving the sextas' imagination plenty of time to work. **

_I'm staring and I can't help it, and when he bent over to pick up his clothes I had to stop myself from going over there and grabbing his well-toned ass. I felt my body move on its own as I started walking closer to Ulquiorra who still had his back turned to me now slowly un-wrapping his towel and grabbed his hips, pressing my excitement into his backside. _

**I wasn't surprised when I felt Grimmjow grab me and push me up against the nearest wall. I was teasing him after all; if I hadn't wanted this I wouldn't have teased him. Honestly he is so weak that it is funny. But I'm going to play innocent; I think he likes that the best. "Grimmjow what are you doing?" I asked him in just a little bit more of a husky voice than usual. Not enough for him to really notice but enough to turn his body on more. Yes I know how to play and I know how he likes it when I play this way. He likes to think he is in control and I like it when he thinks he is in control so that is how I play it.**

_"Shut up Ulquiorra I know you planned this," He thinks he is so clever but I know exactly what he is doing._

**Oops busted. "What do you mean?" I said huskily pressing my ass back against his growing errection. I felt him buck against me; oh this is just too easy. **

_I hate and also love it when Ulquiorra is like this. Man he is just so damn sexy. "Fuck Ulquiorra," I said bucking against him and pressed him against the wall harder, making him gasp. _

"Hey get a room!" Geez fucking Ulquiorra, such a slut, he is always doing things like this and I'm always there when he does it. I get the feeling he does it on purpose just to bother me because I know he would never let me touch him. Damn Aizen for making me so ugly and big when he created me. Why couldn't I be hot like Grimmjow, skinny like Szayel, or have a smile like Nnoitra? No I was made big, fat, and ugly.

**Damn that stupid Yammy why is he always there when I'm trying to get some; I swear he is stalking me, just waiting for moments like this so he can ruin them. I felt Grimmjow release me and step away, damn. I turned around and glared daggers at Grimmjow for stopping, who cares what that stupid dolt says. If he doesn't want to see he should just leave.**

_I released Ulquiorra coming back to my senses after hearing Yammy's complaint. Ulquiorra turned around and glared at me. Damn he must be pissed because I made the move on him, it's a good thing Yammy said something when he did or I probably would have fucked him right here right now. _

Good they stopped. I watched as Grimmjow released Ulquiorra and went to go take his shower. Ulquiorra looked pissed at shot a death glare at me before putting on his clothes in a manner in which I wouldn't be able to see anything. I'm through with this shit I thought getting up to leave. Then I heard Ulquiorra say my name.

_**"Yammy," I said still sending him death glares. I watched him slowly turning around and once I**_** was sure I had his full attention I gave him the bird. "Thanks a lot for everything." Then I got up, pushed past the great big dolt, making sure to knock him into the doorframe on the way by and left.**

_Shit that was a close one. I stepped into the shower and felt the warm water slide down my body. Damn now I'm going to have to jack off myself. I grabbed myself and proceeded to stroke it. I stroked harder and harder until I let out a moan and released. Man Ulquiorra really has to cover up before coming out of the shower or at least give me some sort of warning._

Ulquiorra walked past me after giving me the bird and knocked me roughly against the doorframe. Wow that was scary I thought he was going to kill me after giving me a death glare like he did. That's when a heard a loud moan coming from the showers, causing me to go hard. Great now I have to go jack off. Stupid slutty Ulquiorra this is all your fault. Why can't you cover up before coming out of the shower or at least give a warning before you do.

Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't then o well leave me a review and tell me what I did wrong. If you liked it then leave me a review and tell me what you liked. If you really don't care or hate to review then don't worry about it because I know exactly how you feel. J


End file.
